justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Idealistic
"Idealistic" by Digitalism is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a robot. By the shape of the body, it is a woman dancing. Her face, hands and other parts of her body are dark. She has no articulations, like if her arms and legs were floating. Her body changes color sometimes, like light blue, blue, pink, red and others. Background The background is a very dark blue scenery with diagonal pink lines going to the left and right from the center. Below the coach, we can see blue patterns that light up according to the rhythm of the song. At some points of the choreography, it looks like she uses her right hand as a weapon and throws a cube. In Just Dance Now, there are better patterns and sometimes the scenery turns pink. Gold Moves There are a total of 4''' Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. 'All: '''Shake both of your hands vigorously. idealisticbothgm.png|All Gold Moves Idealistic GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Idealistic ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''#thatPOWER * ''Addicted To You'' '(Black Light) ' * ''Barbra Streisand'' * ''Beauty and a Beat'' * ''Built For This'' (Robots) ' * [[Gentleman|''Gentleman]] * ''Good Feeling'' * ''Just Dance'' * ''Never Can Say Goodbye''' (Best of ''JD 2)' * [[Oh No!|''Oh No!]] * Stadium Flow (High Life Energy) * [[Y.M.C.A.|''Y.M.C.A.]] Captions ''Idealistic ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Initialization * Neon Flex * Neon Madness * Neon Mime * Neon Push * Neon Robotics * Puppet's Holding * Robot Lock * Robot Rise Trivia *The beta background had triangles at the back spinning and the blue bars had better quality. *The beta pictograms were cyan instead of magenta. *This is the first song in which robot is dancing. The second such song was ''Satisfaction from ''Just Dance 2'', the third was'' Da Funk'' from ''Just Dance 3'', the fourth was Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) from ''Just Dance 4'', and the fifth was Nitro Bot from ''Just Dance 2014''. *The appearance of the routine is very similar to Satisfaction which is in the same game, Just Dance 2. *The part between 0:59 and 1:07 in the Just Dance 2 video below doesn't give points in both games. However, the Just Dance Now version features pictograms for that part. *Sometimes, the coach's eyes are visible. *In the icons of both games that this song appears in, the coach's glove is on her left hand. However, in the routine it's on her right hand. *Like Satisfaction, the coach has some transparent parts of the costume. Gallery Idealisticjd2now.jpg|Idealistic idealistic.jpg|Idealistic (Remake) idealistic_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now Cover idealisticjd2.jpg|Beta Picture 1 just-dance-gameplay-idealistic.jpg|Beta Picture 2 Idealistictrailer.png|Beta Picture 3 419.png|Just Dance 2016 Avatar idealisticmenu.png idealisticdancer.jpg|The coach pictos-sprite (14).png|Pictograms Videos File:Digitalism_-_"Idealistic" File:Just Dance 2 Idealistic, Digitalism (Solo) 5* File:Digitalism_-_Idealistic_(Just_Dance_Now) Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:00's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Robots Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016